freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Você está procurando pelo jogo troll ou pela versão portátil? Principal = é um jogo indie survival horror, sendo este o terceiro jogo da série Five Nights at Freddy's. Foi desenvolvido por Scott Cawthon. Sinopse Trinta anos após a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear fechar as suas portas, os acontecimentos que lá ocorreram tornaram-se nada mais do que rumores e memórias de infância, mas os proprietários da "Pavores Fazbear: A Atração de Horror" estão determinados a reviver a lenda e tornar a experiência a mais autêntica possível aos clientes, indo ao alcance para encontrar tudo que poderia ter sobrevivido a décadas de abandono e ruínas. No início, apenas conchas vazias, uma mão, um gancho e um velho boneco de papel foram encontrados, mas em seguida, foi feita uma descoberta notável... A atração tem agora um animatrônico. Desenvolvimento O jogo foi anunciado pela primeira vez em uma imagem teaser no site de Scott, no dia 6 de Dezembro de 2014. Outro teaser, adicionado ao site no dia 2 de Janeiro de 2015, mostrou um animatrônico dourado em condições precárias com a frase "I am still here" (Eu ainda estou aqui), com um número três no canto da tela. A terceira imagem teaser revelada no site de Scott mostrou uma caixa com carcaças dos animatrônicos Toy, partes dos antigos animatrônicos e alguns outros objetos, como um boneco de papel. Um indivíduo amarelo poderia ser visto em pé ao lado da caixa. O nome da imagem era "whatcanweuse.jpg" (O que nós podemos usar). Já em 2015, no dia 26 de Janeiro, Scott lançou o trailer teaser (embora tenha sido o único trailer do jogo) de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 em sua página no Steam Greenlight, que também contém várias screenshots. No mês de Março, no dia 2, foram lançados dois teaser no site de Scott. O primeiro revelava Balloon Boy em condições precárias, que mais tarde foi nomeado de Phantom BB. O segundo mostrava Foxy e Chica, também em condições precárias assim como Balloon Boy. Esses animatrônicos receberam o nome de Phantom Foxy e Phantom Chica, respectivamente. Algum tempo depois, nesse mesmo dia, surgiram vídeos de YouTubers e Twitchers jogando a Demo para PC de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, porém essa Demo não foi liberada ao público. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 foi lançado para Windows na tarde do dia 2 de Março, com seu download disponível no site do Steam. A versão portátil foi lançada 4 dias depois, no dia 6, aparecendo disponível pela primeira vez na Google Play Store. A versão Demo portátil foi liberada cerca de um dia depois, também disponível na Play Store. A versão para iPhone foi lançada no dia 12 de Março. Áudio A música do menu. Arquivo:Titlemusic.ogg Selecionando uma opção no menu. Arquivo:Select.ogg Começando uma nova noite. Arquivo:startday.ogg Atualizações v1.01 Lançada no dia 6 de Março de 2015 *Consertou um erro que ocasionalmente travava o jogo ao iniciar uma nova noite. v1.03 Lançada no dia 23 de Março de 2015 *Adicionou uma quarta estrela ao menu obtida após vencer o jogo no modo Aggressive Nightmare. v1.031 Lançada no dia 2 de Abril de 2015 *Adicionou sons ao caminhar de Springtrap. *Consertou determinados efeitos sonoros que estavam em volumes incorretos. Requisitos de Sistema Mínimos: *SO: XP, Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 1 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 1 GB *DirectX: Versão 9.0 *Armazenamento: 250 MB de espaço disponível Recomendados: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 2 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 2 GB *Armazenamento: 2 GB de espaço disponível. Histórico 2014 *Em 6 de Dezembro, quando clareada, a imagem do "offline" da página possuía um gigante número 3 no canto inferior direito. Isto possivelmente insinuava que haverá uma sequência para Five Nights at Freddy's, possivelmente, Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Porém, no mesmo dia, o número 3 foi removido, aparecendo somente a palavra "offline" novamente. Desta vez, o texto "until next time" não podia mais ser visto no canto inferior esquerdo. 2015 *No dia 14 de Janeiro, Scott atualizou seu site mais uma vez. Desta vez, a imagem de fundo foi alterada para o que é considerado o segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. A imagem mostra um número 3 bem grande acima de uma caixa que está sendo iluminada por uma luz que vem do teto, acima do número 3. Dentro da caixa, há várias peças de animatrônicos anteriores. Dentre eles estão principalmente animatrônicos Toys (Balloon Boy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle e Toy Chica). Porém, também é possível ver partes de Freddy e Foxy. Para cada um deles, há particularidades. *No dia 26 de Janeiro, logo após o trailer teaser ser lançado, Scott colocou uma imagem em seu website onde a seguinte frase aparecia em roxo: "He always does." *No dia 3 de Fevereiro, uma imagem do mapa de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 aparecia no site do Scott. *No dia 1º de Março, a imagem do website de Scott foi mudada mais uma vez. Dessa vez, uma imagem teaser do terceiro jogo mostrava Balloon Boy com a frase "Guess Who?" (Adivinha quem é?) com um número 10 desbotado no canto inferior esquerdo. *Em 2 de Março, novamente a imagem do website de Scott foi mudada. Uma imagem escura mostrava Foxy e Chica lado a lado, enquanto ao mesmo tempo poderia ser lido "It's all in your mind" (Está tudo em sua mente), fazendo referência às Alucinações. **Nesse mesmo dia, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 foi lançado no Steam para Windows. *No dia 6 de Março, a versão portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 foi lançada na Play Store. **A versão Demo portátil foi liberada mais tarde, no dia 7 de Março, também na Play Store. Curiosidades *Esse é o único jogo em que apenas um animatrônico pode matar o jogador. *É um dos quatro jogos da franquia com mais de um final, sendo os outros FNaF World, Sister Location e Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *É o único jogo em que apenas um homológo de Freddy aparece na jogatina, sendo este Phantom Freddy. *Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 não possui uma noite customizada. *Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, o nome do protagonista nunca é revelado. **O mesmo acontece no quarto jogo. *''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' é o um dos jogos onde o ícone não mostra nenhum homólogo de Freddy Fazbear, em vez disso usa Springtrap. **O mesmo acontece na Ultimate Custom Night, onde o ícone é Nightmarionne. |-| Galeria = Teasers Fnafthe3.png|No dia 6/12/14, Scott Cawthon colocou uma imagem em seu site que, primeiramente, aparecia a palavra offline. No entanto, quando a imagem foi clareada, um grande número três dourado poderia ser visto no canto da tela. Html2.png|"soon". NXEY0JM.png|A palavra soon tomando o lugar da palavra offline. Html.png|"five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one". MerryChristmas.png|"five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)". BrightFNAF.jpg|Feliz Natal! Fnaf3.jpg|No dia 2 de Janeiro de 2015, uma nova imagem foi colocada no lugar da palavra offline. Fnaf3-clareada.jpg|Quando clareada, um pequeno número três aparecia no canto da tela. I_Remain.png|"I remain". Whatcanweuse.jpg|Segundo teaser de FNaF3. Whatcanweuse brightened.jpg|Segundo teaser de FNaF3, clareado. Always.jpg|Por um curto período de tempo antes de o trailer teaser ser lançado, o site de Scott substituiu uma imagem teaser para colocar essa frase. Map.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Map-clareada.jpg|O quarto teaser clareado, mostrando caminhos ocultos no mapa. Pizap.com14229736919181.jpg|O quinto teaser, mostrando Phantom BB com a frase "Adivinha quem?". Guesswho!.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando um 10 escondido. Inyourmind.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Dessa vez, Phantom Foxy e Phantom Chica são vistos ao lado da frase "Está tudo em sua mente.". It'sallinyourmindClaro.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, não há nada escondido nesta imagem. Hat.jpg|Imagem adicionada no site por Scott após o jogo ser lançado. Hat-clareada.jpg|Imagem anterior clareada. Steam Greenlight Animatronic_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg|Uma imagem teaser de Springtrap em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Console_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg|Uma imagem do que parece ser um controle das mecânicas de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Monitor_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg|Uma imagem teaser do Monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Monitor_Teaser_2_(FNaF3).jpg|Outra imagem teaser do Monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Office_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg|A imagem teaser do Escritório de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 com um problema na localização do ventilador. Fan-Teaser.jpg|A imagem teaser corrigida do Escritório de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. 2015-01-27_174522.png|"Eu quero tomar um segundo para desmascarar o boato de que o jogo será lançado no dia 05 de Fevereiro". fnaf3animatronic.gif|Scott Cawthon liberou uma versão do jogo "There is no Pause Button!" no Steam dizendo que se tratava de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ao abrir o jogo, o GIF acima era mostrado no menu principal com estática. Trailer thumb|center|320 px|O Trailer Teaser oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, upado no YouTube por Scott Cawthon. de:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 en:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 es:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 fr:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 it:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC